A pokemon huh? Sure why not
by Will O Wisp191
Summary: A sixteen year old teen is about to start his journey into the world of pokemon...Yeah...You know, where you catch them, train them, battle with them? Yeah he's doing that, all with a close partner, a team of pokemon, a cute girl and a mystery to solve! Not a worry in the world when he has a pokeball in hand and a person's ass to kick! (Trainer age is sixteen)


**Wow it's been a while...So yeah, I felt like writing this story since omega ruby and alpha sapphire just came out and I feel inspired! The rate of which this story gets new chapters will depend on you guys so I hope you enjoy! (My other story is still going on btw, so if you like it, don't worry about it never getting any new chapters, it will eventually!)**

Chapter 1 Bored...

In the small town of pallet a certain raven haired teen was in his room watching anime...Naruto to be exact...The boy sighed as he watched the carefree blonde character throw small shaped weapons around at other ninjas. "Ahhhh jeeze!" He groaned as he shifted his weight backwards and rolled onto his back, the sound causing a pidgey that was sitting comfortably on his window frame to fly away at a fast speed. For a while the teen watched the upside-down clouds drift past in the vast open sky, he chuckled slightly, "Wonder what's out there..."

After a few minutes he stood up and went to the bathroom to do his business, a quick look in the mirror reminded him of that certain event that was approaching, he was almost sixteen. Tomorrow morning would mark the beginning of the road of pokemon battling and adventuring to arceus knows where, at least that's what it said on the leaflet he got from the prof's place. His best friend Gary hadn't stopped talking about how he was going to kick his ass everyday from when they got their starter pokemon, the teen chuckled again at the thought of his friend with his face buried in a book about the kanto starters.

His mother's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Ash! Dinner's ready!" The teen grinned, "Comin' mom!" With a quick nod to his other self in the mirror he took off down the hallway.

At the dinner table the middle aged brunette asked the same question she had been asking for the past four weeks again, and again...And again. "I told you mom, I don't know which one I want, is there even a difference? They're all pokemon" Ash moaned, clearly getting tired of answering the same thing over and over again. "Oh come on honey" His mother said with a frown, "I know you know more about pokemon than anyone, you were obsessed with them when you were younger! What happened? Did a rattata bite you?!" She said, beginning to get worried about her baby boy, Ash just sighed, "No, I'd have beaten it easily, but anyway...They just got less interesting, you get one, use it to get more, and then show them off by kicking other people's asses" Delia sighed, "I don't understand, this is the point where you're supposed to be the most excited..." The teen shrugged, finished his dinner, thanked his mother and then went back upstairs to finish watching his favourite TV show.

(The next morning)

The first thing that Ash noticed when he woke up was the grey sky, it must have been what? 5? He never woke up this early, the second thing he noticed was that he had been woken up by someone, he sighed when he heard the cocky voice and saw the brown spiky hair. "Wakey wakey ashy boy, we got us some pokemon to get, your lucky I decided to wake you, gramps has still got the good ones!" The raven haired teen groaned, "ugh, Gary, wakin' me this early is tauros shit..." Gary chuckled and grabbed the clothes hanging on Ash's closet, "Wow, your mom knows all the styles, these things are a chick magnet!" Ash moved his chocolate eyes onto the things that Gary was fascinated with and raised a brow, it was a pair of black and red sneakers, a pair of blue baggy jeans, a black shirt, a white and red jacket and a red and white hat. "Lucky bastard..." Gary said with a grin, feeling slightly jealous that he looked less cool than Ash in brown boots, black jeans and a purple sweater.

As Ash and Gary came downstairs Ash's mother was there to greet them, "Thank you for waking Ash up Gary" Gary nodded, "No problem Mrs ketchum" Delia waved him off, "Oh please, call me Delia." Ash yawned and rubbed one eye, he noticed that his mother was staring at him, he frowned slightly, "Something wrong mom?" His mother flinched slightly, "Hm? Oh, nothing! Any who, let's get you two filled up and out on a journey!"

After a huge breakfast and a short time of celebration of Ash's birth day, which was made even shorter since he was pissed off about being woken up early, the three arrived at professor Oak's laboratory. Ash sighed, "Let's get this over with..." Gary chuckled and said under his breath, "Get rady for a major ass kicking..." Ash the teens and the woman entered they were met with a sight that they weren't expecting, professor Oak's lab was a mess, Ash saw a blur out of the corner of his eye heading for Gary...

"Gary get down!" The raven haired teen shouted as he dived into his friend, knocking him onto his rear, Ash landing on his stomach with a thud, Gary grumbled. "Argh, jeeze Ash, if you wana wrestle at least tell me first, more importantly, what was that?" Their question was answered by a mightyena landing in front of them with a thud, is had a package of documents in its mouth and was giving the two boys a death glare. Gary jumped backwards slightly, "What the hell is a mightyena doing here?! It's a hoenn pokemon!" Ash noticed a red sphere at his feet, the dog lowered itself down, it was going to attack!

Ash crouched down and grabbed the pokeball, he caught a glimpse of a lightning bolt sticker on the front as he brought it up ready to throw. Gary saw the ball and cheered, "All right Ash! Now that we've got a pokemon we should be able to beat this thing!" His face became panicked as fast as it had become relived, "You do know how to use that thing right?" Ash looked at him with a face that literally said 'just shut up', he nodded and stepped back, Ash pressed the button on the front of the ball and threw it forward into the air.

A beam of light erupted from the small capsule and hit the laboratory floor, forming into the shape of a small yellow mouse that squeaked its name cutely, "Pikachu!" Ash tried to get its attention, "Hey, hey you, mouse!" The pokemon didn't respond, it was too busy surveying its surroundings with its beady little eyes. It took in the fact that there was a clearly pissed off mightyena in front of it and a lab that looked like it had been hit with an earthquake surrounding him, then he noticed the human waving at him and frowned. Wait, was he being used for a battle?! Who ever did this to him is a stuck up son of a b-

"Yes you, pika-shoe right?" The mouse sparked its cheeks, "Pika! Pikachu pika pi pika!" Ash could of sworn that this pokemon was cursing at him but shook the thought off and pointed at the now impatient mightyena, "You see that thing? He wasn't to mess us up real bad, also, he said that you were fast and infertile, you gonna take that from him?" The pokemon's eyes widened and then snapped towards the dog who was now backing up slightly at the sight of the electricity emanating from pikachu's cheeks and the burning rage in his eyes. "Okay pikachu...um..." Ash's voice struggled to call out an order since he had no idea what moves this pikachu knew...The mouse rolled its eyes and launched a thunderbolt towards the unfourtunate canine. "Yeah! Use...Whatever that was!" Ash said with a fist thrust into the air.

The power of the electricity sapped most of the energy away from mightyena, forcing it to drop the documents and make a break for it. Pikachu tried attacking again by the dog pokemon was too fast and launched out of the window, bolting into the forest and out of sight. Ash grinned as he looked at the electric mouse, it had its arms crossed and a clear smirk of victory on its face, "Iv'e chosen my pokemon" He said as the mouse looked directly into his eyes with its pride radiating throughout it's body. Ash chuckled as he thought about the things he was so obsessed with all those years ago, "A pokemon huh? Sure why not..."

**Thanks for reading! Hope the intro wasn't too long and boring, let me know in a review, until next time!**


End file.
